


Wrong Holiday

by Lunarborn



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I can't tell if it's cute or just ridiculous, This is probably really dumb but here take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarborn/pseuds/Lunarborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Sam decorate their highschool for Halloween. Mike seems to think it's December, though. </p><p> </p><p>For my lovely friend Scarlets birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Holiday

"Mike, are you listening?...Hello, Mike?"

Sam was poking him in the arm, they were in fourth period Math and the teacher was going over review before the test next class. He had just placed his head down the desk a few minutes ago, but his face was hidden by his arms which he was resting on.

 "Michael!" She raised her voice as loudly as she could manage without drawing the teacher's attention towards them, poking him a little more roughly.

"Hmmm...? What?" He lifted his said slowly, eyeing her tiredly.

 "You were sleeping? You know you just dozed through the entire test review, right?"

He snorted. "Sam this is _me_ we're talking about here. Do you honestly think I need to review for a test? I've never had to study in my life."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Must be nice. C'mon smart guy, we have to go. We have to leave early to help decorate the halls for spirit week, remember?"

"Ah, yeah, right. Coming."

Sam made a stop at her locker on the way, grabbing orange and black streamers, as well as some ghost-themed banners. He tagged along, helping her carry them back to the main hall, a little amazed that she even fit all of the decorations in her locker in the first place.

 "Why is it that Ms. Lundell accepted your decoration ideas and not mine?" He grumbled, reaching up to tape a piece of streamer on the wall.

 "I can think of a few reasons. For one, you wanted to put Christmas lights on one of the science class skeletons."

"That's extremely festive!" He exclaimed.

"With a fake spider on its head. Like it was a _star_."

"Do I not get credit for creativity, Samantha?"

"It's Halloween, not Christmas, _Michael_."

"Whoever said I was trying to make this Christmas?"

 "You wanted to pass out stockings filled with Halloween candy, hate to break it to you, stockings are for Christmas. I can't believe Chris actually backed you up on that idea." She scoffed.

She was reaching up on her tiptoes, trying to reach up enough to tape the streamer up to the wall. "You're just against it because you're too short to put the spider on the skeletons head."

" _Excuse me_?" She was glaring daggers at him now, and the roll of tissue paper in her hands suddenly looked like a threatening weapon.

 "I...said I'll go get you ladder." He turned quickly, practically running from her deadly gaze.

 Once he returned with the ladder they continued decorating the halls, Mike wisely choosing not to comment on her constant need for the ladder. He was hanging mini paper ghosts across the halls, the only idea he had that had been allowed. Sam was stepping off the ladder, but her foot caught on a stray bit of streamer that had been there and she slipped.

Just barely he clumsily caught her, multiple strings of streamer falling on them. They were awfully close now, a stray paper ghost hanging directly overhead. His body moved before his mind did, and he kissed her briefly on the lips. She turned bright red almost immediately, opening her mouth to speak and closing it again a few times over before she could.

 " _Why_ did you do that..?"

 "Uh, well..." He weakly pointed towards the ghost hanging above their heads in defense. "It's like...mistletoe, see?"

She was still blushing furiously when she shoved herself out of his hold. Maybe he should feel bad, but he was grinning instead.

Her frustrated complaint echoed through the school halls loudly. "For the last time, it's _October_!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably cheesy and lame but let me know what you think anyways please!!


End file.
